(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for removing gaseous hydrides from a solid support of metallic oxides.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Gaseous hydrides such as silanes, arsine, phosphine, diborane, germane, stannane, gallane, stibine, hydrogen telluride, selenide or sulfide are compounds which are largely used in the industry of semi-conductors and industries related to optic fibers, new materials, etc. In this type of industry, the chemical reactions within manufacturing reactors are never complete and sometimes substantial quantities of these gases are found at the outlet of pumping systems as well as during flushing of the lines used.
Because of the highly toxic and inflammable character of these gases, it appears essential to provide highly efficient treating devices which enable to obtain reject gases in which the hydrides do not exceed admissible minimum concentrations which for example are in the order of 0.05 ppm for arsine, 0.3 ppm for phosphine, 5 ppm for silane and 0.1 ppm for diborane.
Among the existing industrial technologies, the destruction of gaseous hydride on solid reactive materials has already produced interesting results. However, it appears necessary to find solid phases which are more reliable and more performing with respect to lifespan.